


Haru's Christmas gift

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Christmas Fluff, Dragonflyshipping, F/M, Family Feels, Happy Ending, Mvp Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 14 year old ai Haru is having a depressing Christmas . But He gets a gift that is priceless that is love .   Everyone in this fanfic is 16 excluding Haru and Akira.  Akira zaizen is 26 years old. Contains Haru x Aoi, Haru and Bohman  family scene, contains Akira and Aoi brother and sister bond and include friendship of Bohman and yusaku.  sorry for errors. This is au fanfic.
Relationships: Bohman & Haru (Yu-Gi-Oh), Fujiki Yuusaku &Bohman, Zaizen Akira & Zaizen Aoi, zaizen Aoi/Haru





	Haru's Christmas gift

14 year old ai Haru was sad at his 1st Christmas. He was by himself. His brother, 16 year old Bohman was spending the holidays with his rival, yusaku. Haru was alone this Christmas. It was his very 1st Christmas. Haru felt alone his entire life . Haru being alone on this day hurt his heart. A depressed Haru went to his bed to lay down. He try to have good dreams so he can be happy but it did not work. Haru said " that did not work" so he went to put some winter clothes on to walk in the snow.

Haru walked in the snow to see a lot of people having some family time or some friend time or even romantic time. That made Haru smile a little bit seeing some people enjoying the holiday. Haru was walking in the snow not knowing he passed 16 year old Aoi zaizen and 26 year old Akira zaizen. Aoi did see Haru and she blushed when she saw him. Akira said with a smirk " look like my sister has a crush called Haru". Aoi's blush become bigger. Akira said " go confess to your crush.". Aoi gave Akira a bing brotherly and sisterrly hug before she went to find Haru. Akira said with a grin " I know she is in love with Haru". Aoi was looking for Haru she found him alone . When Aoi found Haru, she notice he had a sad face.

Aoi wanted to make Haru feel better. Aoi said " Hi Haru". Haru said " Hi Aoi". Aoi said " you look sad, what's wrong?". Haru said " I feel alone all the time and Bohman is not spend Christmas with me. He picked yusaku over me.". Aoi said " He's obsessed over dueling Yusaku everyday.". Haru said " I know, but I feel better since you showed you care about me. you seems to care about me the most.". Aoi blushed and said " I hate see you sad, it breaks my heart to see you sad.". Haru blushed hard and said " you are good friend, Aoi" while holding her hand. Aoi blushed and said " I like you more than just a friend. I love you, Haru.". Haru blushed hard after hearing those words . Aoi said " i understand, if you don't like me in that way.". Aoi then fell Haru's soft lips against her lips. Aoi was shocked that Haru was kissing her in a romantic way. Aoi said " Haru..." while kissing him. Haru said " Aoi, I love you" while kissing her. Aoi and Haru was so busy having their romantic scene that they did not see Akira in joy seeing his little sister finally confessing their love.

Akira was watching how cute they are. Akira held someone was touching his shoulder. It was 16 year old yusaku and 16 year old Bohman. Akira said " Aoi confessed her feelings to her crush." in awkward tone. Bohman said " why are you being awkward?". Akira said " My sister has a crush on your brother.". Bohman said " what!" while running towards them. Yusaku said " wait!" while chasing Bohman with Akira behind them. Haru and Aoi was still kissing and having a romatic scene. They saw Bohman coming towards them Bohman said " I'm sorry for not paying attention to you, Haru. will you forgive me, Haru?". Haru said " yes of course, we're family". Bohman notice a lot of kiss marks on Haru's face on Aoi and vice versa. Bohman said " How can I make it up for you?". Haru said " what about a Christmas dinner with All 3 of us, yusaku and Akira?". Bohman smiled and said " that sounds like a good idea." with Yusaku and Akira watching Bohman say that with a smile on their faces. Haru, Aoi,Bohman , Akira and yusaku went to Haru's and Bohman's home to have a good Christmas dinner. Aoi and Haru said " This is the best Christmas I ever had" while kissing each other while yusaku, Akira and Bohman just fanboy how cute they are as a couple.


End file.
